the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dwarven Lords' Council
The Dwarven Lords' Council is a council to unite the leadership of the biggest lore-driven dwarven builds. As such it consists of the Blue Dwarves, Durin's Folk, and the Red Dwarves (part of Durin's Folk until they are added to the mod, however). Together the 7 Lord Councillors or High Lords pass decisions on matters affecting all dwarves, handle inter-faction policy, and appoint a High King of All Dwarves who acts as a figurehead for the entire dwarven race. The Council presently maintains an alliance with the High Elves and Rangers of the North factions, and considers all other good factions as friends. Seats on the Council The Council consists of 7 seats that are more or less permanent, pending action by the council itself to change what builds receive a seat. The number of seats, however, is fixed at 7 (being the number of stars in Durin's Crown as well as a prominent number for dwarves in general), so any changes in council seats would be a hotly debated and status quo-altering situation. Since the seat of Durin's City was vacated, the seat of Forochel had taken its place in the council, but do to a disagrement Forochel left the council and in October of 2018 the Wind Mountains were given the seat. The seven seats are as follows: # Belegost (B) Currently held by High King SquatchThunder, King of the Blue Dwarves as well as the current High King of All Dwarves # Khazad-Dûm (KD) Currently held by King fearrippers of Khazad-dûm # Dain's Halls (DH) Currently held by VetusGeneral, King of the Grey Mountains # Erebor (E) Currently held by Bofur_The_Dwarf, King Under the Mountain # Iron Hills(IH) '''Currently held by King JenkinsKUC of the Iron Hills # '''Red Mountains (RM) Currently held by King Wille912 of the Red Mountains # Mountains of the Wind (MW) Currently held by King Goldbar22 of the Mountains of the Wind Former Seats: # Mirkwood Mountains (MM) '''This seat was held by JJMS2000 for a short period of time around the founding of the council. This seat was removed when JJ went inactive and the position was found to be unloreful. # '''Durin's City (DC) After iwellner45 stepped down, the Forochel seat took it's place and is now held by the Wind Dwarves. This seat was formerly found at Mount Gundabad and the river east of Mount Gundabad running to Framsburg. # Forochel (F) '''Formerly held by King Borin of Forochel before unfortunate complications with the council, where his seat would be replaced by the Dwarves of the Mountains of Wind. Former Lords: * '''JJMS2000: Formerly Mirkwood Mountains * aidansebastian: Formerly Grey Mountains * Sebbeopetrini: Formerly Red Mountains * iwellner45: Formerly Durin's City * SpeedySC: Formerly Iron Hills and Red Mountains * SmexySmit: '''Formerly Grey Mountains * '''Mathyas57: Formerly Iron Hills * Luigi27: Formerly Iron Hills * Thorin_The_King: Formerly Erebor * LordBorin: Formerly Forochel * LlianB: Formerly Iron Hills * Spoangitybob: Formerly Khazad-Dûm Each of these seats receives one vote when a decision is to be made, with a majority of 5 of the 7 necessary for a vote to pass. The High King is appointed out of one of the members of the council, however he holds no more official sway or votes than anyone else. Being the High King, however, makes him highly respected among the other council members, so in that regard, he does hold more power than the others. Laws and Agreements of the Dwarven Council The Dwarven Council has a set of laws that apply universally to all it's members. They are stated as follows: * Dwarven Ranking: '''Every faction in the Dwarven Council shall use the following hierarchy of ranks: Lord Counillor, Heir, Minor Lord, Royal Guard, Thane, Loremaster. * '''Dwarven Census: The Lord Councillors will count and name active players in his faction at the 1st of every 2 months (January, March, May, July, September, November). * Grand Banner: The Dwarven Council shall have any Dwarven city under the council include all minor lords on the front gate banner. This is to allow high ranking dwarves into neighboring cities. * Dwarven Senate: The Dwarven Senate consists of all councillors, heirs to council seats, and minor lords of the dwarven factions. Its purpose is to give insight of the Dwarven Council’s policies and decisions to those of rank within the Dwarven Factions. * Dwarven Lord Titles: The Dwarven Lord Titles are reserved solely for the Lord Councilors. * Dual Citizenship: There shall be no Dwarven Council faction member that is in another faction at the same time. * Trimmed Armor: The ranking dwarven armors have been edited as follows: High King: Mithril trimmed, Lord Councillor: Gold trimmed, Heir: Gold helmet and Silver trimmed, Minor Lord: Silver trimmed, Royal Guard: Silver chest plate and golden boots, Thane: silver chestplate, Citizen: appropriate untrimmed dwarven armor. Agreements: * The Moria Treaty: '''A non-aggression pact between the Dwarven Council and the Orcs of Gundabad which disallows any Dwarf or Gundabad orc to engage in any form of physical aggression. Office of the High King of All Dwarves Determining the office of the High King was the original intended purpose of the Dwarven Lords' Council. It is based around this original meeting at Durin's City that the council present today was formed. While the factions of the Blue Dwarves, Durin's Folk, and Red Dwarves each have and retain their own individual kings to rule them, one of the players of the council is elected High King. A sort of "First Among Equals" position, it nonetheless marks him as the preeminent dwarf on the server and commands the utmost respect, for it is no small thing to be counted as the singular leader of all the dwarves! The first and so far only High King of All Dwarves on the server has been SquatchThunder, formerly squatchthunder7. His election as High King was the reason for the council's creation in the first place, at a time when the seats were more fluid, there were fewer lords, and the entire system was much more informal than its present-day incarnation. He has reigned ever since with distinction. Passed Resolutions and Mandates The decisions made by a formal vote of the Dwarven Lords' Council are as follows: # '''November 2014 - Election of High King. Lords Present: B, DC, KD, RM. Also voting: Thane of Moria, Lord of the Mirkwood Mountains. Vote: squatchthunder7 - 5/6, SpoangityBob - 1/6 (squatchthunder7 (SquatchThunder), Lord of Belegost and King of the Blue Dwarves, becomes High King of All Dwarves) # February 2015 - Trimmed Dwarven Armor. Lords Present: B, DC, KD, DH, E, IH, RM. Resolution: The new trims of dwarven armor will be used to signify ranks among dwarven players. Mithril-trimmed armor is to be reserved only for the High King, Lord Councillors/High Lords wear golden-trimmed, silver-trimmed is to be worn by lords, not of the Council, while the remainder of dwarven players are naturally allowed their traditional dwarven and blue dwarven armors. Vote: '''For - 7/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # '''March 22, 2015 - War with Near Harad. Lords Present: '''B, KD, DH, IH. '''Resolution: The Dwarven Lords' Council agrees to join the war between the Kingdom of Gondor and the Empire of Near Harad on the side of the Gondorians. Vote: '''For - 4/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # '''July 11, 2015 - War of Retribution. Lords Present: All. Resolution: The Dwarven Lords' Council formally declares war against the factions of Gundabad, Dol Guldur, Angmar, and Mordor in revenge of repeated attacks on dwarf-traders and inside Dain's Halls. Vote: For - 7/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # December 22, 2015 - Dwarfmas Reforms. Lords Present: 'B, KD, DH, IH, E, RM. '''Resolution: '''The Kingdom of the Northern Misties was formally dissolved following iwellner's inactivity, in favor of founding the Kingdom of Forochel. Each council region will be permitted to appoint a ''Royal Guard. This player will wear a silver trimmed chestplate alongside his/her dwarven armor. This individual will lead players in battle and is awarded this position for being an all around outstanding dwarf and friend. Each council region is also permitted to crown Thanes, which rule over a hold under a Minor City or are heirs to Minor Cities. They wear a silver trimmed helmet. '''Vote: '''For - 6/6, Against - 0/6 (Passed) # '''April 16, 2016 - Dwarven Census. Lords Present: '''All. '''Resolution: '''The Lord Councillors will count and name active players in his faction at the 1st of every 2 months (January, March, May, July, September, November). '''Vote: '''For - 7/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # '''May 13, 2016 - Grand Banner. Lords Present: B, KD, DH, IH, RM. Resolution: '''The Dwarven Council now agrees that any dwarven city under the council will have to include all lords and minor lords (list to be posted) on the gate banner only. This is to allow high ranking dwarves into neighboring cities. '''Vote: '''For - 4/7, Against - 1/7 (Passed) # '''May 13, 2016 - Senate Reactivation. Lords Present: '''B, KD, DH, IH, RM. '''Resolution: '''The Dwarven Senate facebook chat was to be activated again. It now houses all councillors, heirs to council seats, and minor lords of the dwarven factions. '''Vote: '''For - 5/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # '''May 13, 2016 - Dwarven Bio Books. Lords Present: 'B, KD, DH, IH, RM. '''Resolution: '''Each lord or minor lord of a certified dwarven city will be asked to write a brief description of ''when the player joined, when they were accepted as a dwarf, what city they hail from, faction history, and any personal notes. '''Vote: '''For - 5/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # '''November 19, 2016 - "Dwarven Lord" titles. Lords Present: B, KD, DH, IH, RM. Resolution: The "Dwarven Lord" titles are reserved for Lord Councillors only to use as they see fit. Lord Councillors will have the option to use the title in place of their older title. Vote: For - 5/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # December 23, 2016 - Revision of Ranking Armor. Lords Present: KD, DH, IH, RM Resolution: The ranking dwarven armors have been edited as follows: High King: Mithril trimmed, Lord Councillor: Gold trimmed, Heir: Gold helmet and Silver trimmed, Minor Lord: Silver trimmed, Royal Guard: Silver chestplate and golden boots, Thane: silver chestplate, Citizen: appropriate untrimmed dwarven armor. Vote: For - 4/7, Against - 0/7 (Passed) # October 20th 2018 '- Joining of the Wind Dwarves. '''Lords Present: '''B, KD, DH, E, IH, RM. '''Resolution: '''On this date the dwarves of the mountains of the wind were accepted into the council, and given the abbreviation MW, Goldbar22 is their Lord Councillor. '''Vote: '''For - 6/6 Against - 0/6 (Passed) # '''April 27th 2019 '- Laws of the Dwarven Council. '''Lords Present: '''B, KD, DH, IH, RM. '''Resolution: '''A document was signed containing all the current laws of the Dwarven Council. Bofur_The_Dwarf was absent and thus represented by _Fiene22_. Other notable actions were the abdications of SpoangityBob and LlianB and the coronations of Fearrippers and JenkinsKUH respectively. '''Vote: For - 6/7 Against - 0/7 (Passed) History The idea of a High King preceded the idea for a general council where all branches of the dwarves would take part. Once a council was convened at Durin's City and elected High King squatchthunder7, however, it was realized that maintaining a voting body on issues affecting all dwarves was a good idea, and thus the council has existed ever since. Technically, this makes the combined factions of the dwarven race a large parliamentary monarchy. The original council, as shown in the details of the first resolution above, was a mix that barely resembles the present council, notably the presence of a dwarf of the Mirkwood Mountains. Over time the precedents of who could be on the council were evened out, and a larger body of every single dwarf player was formed as a Facebook group, known as the Dwarven Senate. The Lords' Council, however, is the only body that holds real power, the Senate is mostly for determining overall group opinion and features more general discussion, while the Lords' Council is for making important decisions that influence all dwarven factions. It is important to note that while the Lords' Council is the ultimate arbiter of dwarven foreign policy, each of the factions or branches represented on the council maintain their own individual internal and inter-faction policy. For instance, the Lords' Council has an alliance with the High Elves, while the individual Kingdom of Khazad-dûm only has an alliance with the High Elven sub-factions Rivendell and Hollin. The original site of the council was in a chamber built for its purpose at iwellner45's build Durin's City at Mt. Gundabad. Many other debates and celebrations were held here, however as of the latest world restart, Durin's City is not to be rebuilt. The most recent council debate was held in Khazad-dûm on "Durin's day" as all lords were together. The meeting places for the Council will be held in the individualized council chamber found in each lords' build. The lord who called the council will be able to hold the council in their halls or can ask for it to be held elsewhere for whatever reason they deem their own not suitable. Titles Since there are many different branches of the council and sub-branches of said branches, there is a bit of an issue in determining who belongs to which dwarven faction. The easiest way to solve the issue is to have all dwarves of the faction/sub-faction use the same title and color. Ered Luin (Blue Dwarves) * Lord Councillor: Blue Dwarven Lord/faded blue * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * Belegost: Broadbeam/faded blue * Nogrod: Firebeard/faded blue * Thorin's Halls: Blue Dwarf/dark grey * Arvedui's Mines: Broadbeam or Firebeard/cyan Ered Mithrin (Grey Dwarves) * Lord Councillor: Uzbad Sigin-tarâgu/silver * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * Dain's Halls'': Grey Dwarf/silver '''Hithaeglir (Dwarves of Khazad-Dûm)' * Lord Councillor: Uzbad Sigin-tarâgu/dark grey * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * Azanulbizar'': Khazad-dûm/dark grey * West Gate: Khazad-dûm/light grey * Methedras: Khazad-dûm/gold * Dunland: Khazad-dûm/light green '''Erebor (Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain)' * Lord Councillor: Uzbad Sigin-tarâgu/light yellow * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * Erebor: Erebor/light yellow * Lake-Town: Esgaroth/Cyan Emyn Engrin (Dwarves of the Iron Hills) * Lord Councillor: Uzbad Sigin-tarâgu/gold * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * West Peak: Iron Hills/dark green Orocarni (Red Dwarves) * Lord Councillor: Uzbad Sigin-tarâgu/dark red * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * Khazad-Azgal'': Dwarf or Khazad title/dark red * Baraz-tum: Dwarf or Khazad title/faded red * Manarbul: Dwarf or Khazad title/to be determined * Gatholgardu: Dwarf or Khazad title/to be determined '''Ered Sûl (Dwarves of the Wind)' * Lord Councillor: Uzbad Sigin-tarâgu/pink * Minor Lord: Dwarven Lord/city color * Firith Galad: Dwarf or Khazad title/pink * Fennas Nimrain: Dwarf or Khazad title/purple Ranking Members and Census Census as of 2/15/19 * Population: About 90 * Total Builds: 24 Major Builds * Blue Mountains: ** Lord Councillor of the Blue Mountains: ''SquatchThunder ** ''Heir to the Blue Mountains and Minor Lord of Belegost: ''Cracklepop_20 ** ''Minor Lord of Nogrod: ''fistofmetal ** ''Minor Lord of Thorin's Halls: MINISLINKY ** Royal Guard of the Blue Mountains and Thane of Thrain's Halls: ''Rumil * '''Khazad-dûm:' ** Lord Councillor of Khazad-dûm and Lord of Dunland and Lord of West Gate: fearrippers ** Advisor of Khazad-dum and Minor Lord of ''Azanulbizar: SpoangityBob ** ''Heir to Khazad-dûm and ''Thane of Azanulbizar: Floonie ** ''Minor Lord of Methedras and Royal Guard of Khazad-dum: ''SoaringEagle12 ** ''Minor Lord of Celebdil: Azwraith * Grey Mountains: ** Lord Councillor of the Grey Mountains: ''VetusGeneral ** ''Minor Lord of Framsburg: zombielizard218 * Erebor: ** Lord Councillor of Erebor and Lake-Town: ''Bofur_The_Dwarf ** ''Minor Lord of Ravenhill, Lake-Town, and Heir to Erebor: _Fiene22_ ** Royal Guard of Erebor ''GeorgeMacaa ** ''Royal Guard of Erebor ''Barhir ** ''Royal Guard of Erebor ''tobidysted ** ''Royal Guard of Erebor ''Luktronic ** ''Royal Guard of Erebor ''SteffenSurdal * '''Iron Hills:' ** Lord Councillor of the Iron Hills, Lord of East Peak and "King Under the Cobble": ''JenkinsKUC ** Steward of West Peak Jerlag01 ** Minor Lord of Zaramak-zigil-thak Fundin the Burned ** Royal Guard of the Iron Hills Jack Flash 29 * '''Red Mountains:' ** Lord Councillor of the Red Mountains and Lord of the Ironfists, Lord of Khazad-Azgal and Lord of Constantinople: ''Wille912 ** ''Lord of the Stiffbeards and Heir of the Red Mountains, Minor Lord of Khazad-Azgal and Minor Lord of Manarbul: Thulin_III ** Minor Lord of Baraz-tûm: ''KillYourDragon ** ''Minor Lord of Gatholguardu: ''LTucker8801 ** ''Royal Guard of the Red Mountains: xerxesbacon ** Thane of Gatholguardu: ''Cheeseheadpants * '''Mountains of the Wind:' ** Lord Councillor of the Mountains of the Wind: ''Goldbar22 ** ''Heir to the Mountains of the Wind and Minor Lord Representative of Firith Galad: ''Falrid ** ''Minor Lord Treasurer of Fennas Nimrain: ''Gondhir ** ''Minor Lord Commander of North Khand Road: ''3herokids ** ''Minor Lord Defender of Caran Galad: ''TheMountainGOT ** ''Minor Lord Legislator of Falcon's Crest: ''Aussie6869 ** ''Royal Guard: ''EarthtoEcho13 ** ''Thane of Firith Galad: ''Argeos Kill on Sight List The dwarves of the council share common enemies. These enemies are different than the orcish enemies the council has. These individuals are wanted for crimes against the dwarven race such as, but not limited to: treason, theft, and general behavior that won't be tolerated. These individuals are: '''Those Brought to Justice' * TheDarkBushes - Wanted for rebellion against the Blue Mountains * Laerorndir - Wanted for crimes against the High Elves * Arthod - Wanted for assassination attempt of a Lord Councillor, assassination of dwarven kin, threats against the council * Varrick_ - Wanted for unlawful faction placement in council lands * Ronnoc106 - Wanted for theft, slaughter of allies, targeted by allies so we are bound to help * Sociopathic_ - Wanted for unlawful faction placement in council lands, leading a rebellion * Edward_Blum - Wanted for assassination attempt of a Lord Councillor, assassination of dwarven kin, threats against the council * Findi_the_dwarf - Wanted for open rebellion and threats against the council * Gaming_Dragon - Wanted for rebellion against the Iron Hills. His head is displayed outside of West Peak. * Skyinlife - Wanted for threats against the council and crimes against the High Elves, entire faction of "Blue Orcs" under his command is wanted as well, based in the Gladden Fields * rexbeat216 - Wanted for aiding a Criminal of the council and High Elves Category:Good Category:Dwarves Category:Inter-Faction Organizations